familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Świdwin
| subdivision_type1 = Voivodeship | subdivision_name1 = West Pomeranian | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Świdwin County | subdivision_type3 = Gmina | subdivision_name3 = Świdwin (urban gmina) | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jan Owsiak | area_total_km2 = 22.38 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 15 503 | population_density_km2 = 698 | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | latd = 53 | latm = 47 | lats = | latNS = N | longd = 15 | longm = 46 | longs = | longEW = E | elevation_m = 99 | postal_code_type = Zip code | postal_code = 78-300 do 78-301 | area_code = +48-(0)94 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = ZSD | website = http://www.swidwin.pl }} Świdwin ( ; ) is a town in West Pomeranian Voivodeship of northwestern Poland. It is the capital of Świdwin County established 1999, previously having been in Koszalin Voivodeship (1950–1998), and the administrative seat - though not part - of the Gmina Świdwin. Świdwin is situated in the historic Pomerania region on the left banks of the Rega river, about east of the regional capital Szczecin and south of the Baltic coast at Kołobrzeg. As of 2007 the town has a population of 15,486. History ]] In the 13th century the settlement belonged to the Duchy of Pomerania under the Griffin duke Barnim I. In 1248 the duke ceded the area to the Bishop of Cammin, who shortly afterwards sold it to the Ascanian margraves of Brandenburg. Schivelbein was incorporated as the northeastern outpost of the Neumark region and, though temporarily pawned to the State of the Teutonic Order, remained a Brandenburg possession until the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806. In 1816 it became part of the Prussian province of Pomerania. The Battle of Świdwin took place south of the town during 6–7 March 1945, in which a German SS corps was encircled and destroyed by two Soviet and one Polish armies.Komorowski, p. 387 After the town was captured, the men were shot and the women and girls raped by Soviet troops. At the end of World War II Schivelbein with Farther Pomerania became part of the Republic of Poland and its name changed to Świbowina, which was officially renamed to Świdwin in 1946. Population 1960: 10.000 inhabitants 1970: 12.600 inhabitants 1975: 13.500 inhabitants 1980: 14.000 inhabitants 2004: 17,000 inhabitants 2005: 16,240 inhabitants 2008: 15,486 inhabitants 2009: 15,621 inhabitants 2010: 15,503 inhabitants Notable residents * Otto Georg Bogislaf von Glasenapp (1853–1928), Vice president of the Reichsbank * Olgierd Moskalewicz (b. 1974), soccer player * Johannes Poeppel (1921–2007), general * Rudolf Virchow (1821–1902), pathologist and politician * Grzegorz Halama (b. 1970), parodist, cabaret actor International relations Twin towns — sister cities Świdwin is twinned with: * Prenzlau, Germany Świdwin's airport The military airport operated by the Polish Air Force is located about from the city centre. Civilians are not permitted to enter, but this airport is often used for government's aircraft. The runway is length and width. References * Boje Polskie 1939-1945, Krzysztof Komorowski et al., Warszawa: Bellona, 2009. ISBN 978-83-11-10357-3. Notes Category:Świdwin Category:Cities and towns in West Pomeranian Voivodeship Category:Świdwin County